


Sir Johnson? Where are you going?

by TheOverWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elara is a useless bi, F/F, F/M, Hadley and luna are cousins, Hadley is 5'9, Hadley is an aussie, Hadley uses an umbrella to hide his wand, M/M, Tonks and Hadley are besties, hadley is a auror, hadley is a functional bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: A knock sounded on the wooden door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Then silence. Everyone froze, stopping what they were doing. Then came another knock and finally the door unlocked. The dust of the house flew up and into the air very suddenly as if someone was using a cleaning spell."Sir Johnson! You can't just waltz into a No-Maj's house! even if it was covered in magic!" "awe mate, doncha' worry bout it kay? I know that I heard Charlie's melody coming from here, it was mixed with another melody? was it his younger brothers? probably."The man - Sir Johnson - walked through the hall and turned into the living space, Wands suddenly whipped out and pointed towards him. He smiled and laughed "G'day Mates! I'm Hadley Johnson, this is Percy - but ya' seem ta' know him. I'm an Auror from O.C.O.M.A.T, Or better wise known as the Oceanic Congress Of Magical Australia and Tasmania and others."





	Sir Johnson? Where are you going?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't pull off aussie speech in writing, just imagine it please

A knock sounded on the wooden door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Then silence. Everyone froze, stopping what they were doing. Then came another knock and finally the door unlocked. The dust of the house flew up and into the air very suddenly as if someone was using a cleaning spell.

"Sir Johnson! You can't just waltz into a No-Maj's house! even if it was covered in magic!" "awe mate, doncha' worry bout it kay? I know that I heard Charlie's melody coming from here, it was mixed with another melody? was it his younger brothers? probably."

The man - Sir Johnson - walked through the hall and turned into the living space, Wands suddenly whipped out and pointed towards him. He smiled and laughed "G'day Mates! I'm Hadley Johnson, this is Percy - but ya' seem ta' know him. I'm an Auror from O.C.O.M.A.T.O, Or better wise known as the Oceanic Congress Of Magical Australia and Tasmania + Other."

Percy Weasley stared at Hadley who was smiling widely at Sirius, who dropped his newly returned wand. "Hadley - where did we meet and why did I want you to stay away from my cousin?" "The Malfoy Vacation home in Oz, We were on the patio outside, you scared me in your dog form while I was wearing that horrible outfit that mum made me wear. I was trying to ask her if she liked Oz and tried to get to know her better - you thought I was flirting. Which in reality i guess i was."  He laughed and hugged Sirius tightly who hugged back. 

"Everyone put away your wands, He's who he says he is." The response took a few minutes before it happened. Hadley smiled and spoke "I heard from Lu that your cousin's son and James's are togetha'?" Sirius stood frozen then laughed "Of course! how is Luna and Elara?" "Shes doing well, Elara how ever is being a useless bi, so the usual i'd say." Remus laughed and pulled Hadley and Sirius into the kitchen where the kids were. Draco was whispering with Harry, The twins were writing stuff in a pair of note books, Hermione was trying to get Ron to study and Ginny was reading.  The room went silent and Hadley waved at the group, who silently waved back. 

There was a sudden 'pop' and there was another human in the room. "HADLEY ERIK JOHNSON LOVEGOOD! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! YOU DIDN'T COME STRAIGHT HOME AFTER YOUR TRIP LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD! THEN I GET A LETTER FROM PERCY SAYING THAT YOUR WITH SIRIUS!" Elara - the new person yelled  "Oh, Hello Draco. YOU'RE IN TROUBLE HADLEY." He whimpered and started telling her why. "I do not want to hear it. Now Draco, tell me is this your boyfriend who you always mention in your letters?" Draco's face turned red "Wha-? Wai- Elara!!!!!!" Elara smiled before turning towards Hadley. "You will tell me later, now then, I'd like to see why Cousin hasn't cleared his house yet."

 

* * *

 

 

^^^^

This is Elara Malfoy - Hadley's Wife.


End file.
